Case of the Missing User
"Case of the Missing User" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with a poster that has a shadow and says "MISSING USER FROM THE SML WIKI HEADQUARTERS. UNKNOWN IDENTITY. LOST AND CANNOT BE FOUND... PLEASE FIND THIS PERSON AND A FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR REWARD WILL BE GIVEN!". Black Yoshi is seen reading this. Black Yoshi: Ooooo folk five hundred dollars! Then Mario can finally shut his big plumber mouth on telling me to get a job! I gotta find this missing user some how! He then looks around. Black Yoshi: Hmmmm... now how do I do so? He then sees a dark forest. Black Yoshi: Perfect! He may have ran off somewhere into the deep dark forest! He then gets a flashlight out. Black Yoshi: Time for searching! He then goes deep into the forest to find the person. Suddenly, he then stumbles upon Woody, Shrek and Tony the Tiger. Woody: Che-wee-boi! How are you doing Blackie? Black Yoshi: Wait, what are you guys do here? Shrek: Oh black donkey, we found out about the missing user. Tony: We like mystery! So we decided to hop on in! Black Yoshi: Well, I came to get the five hundred dollar reward! Wanna help me? Shrek: Sure black donkey! Woody: We'll follow you! Black Yoshi: Alright folks! He then turns on his flashlight and the three follow him. Black Yoshi: He's gotta be here somewhere! Shrek: Who knows black donkey! Suddenly, they stumble across an outpost. Tony: Is that poop? Woody: No, that is a mighty building! Black Yoshi: Whatever that is... Shrek: Let's enter it! Black Yoshi: Alright folk! The two then enter the dark outpost. Inside, all they see is paintings and stairs. Black Yoshi: Cool stuff mate. Cool stuff. Tony: Agreed! Shrek: I wish they had a portrait of me! Woody: Agreed! And me as well! I might look handsome. Black Yoshi: But right now, we gotta get my five hundred dollars before Mario goes crazy on my arse! Shrek: Alright donkey! They continue to search around. The four then go up the stairs and find more paintings including banners of dead people... Woody: Woah... Tony: OH MY GOD POOP!!! IT'S POOOOOP!!!! Shrek: No it's not donkey... it's dead people! Black Yoshi: OOOO FOLK! The people in this house must be mad men! ???: And I think you like to fall for traps. Suddenly, a door then slams shut. Shrek: HUH?! Woody: Who said that?! Tony: REEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! He hides near a staircase scared. Black Yoshi: FOLK! Who the hell said that?? Shrek: Don't know donkey, but it scared me! I might need to crap! He then suddenly farts. Woody: GROSS!! Black Yoshi: Shrekie! Why did you do that? Shrek: I had to release it donkey. That scared moment needed to go! He flaps around his rear end to make the smell stay away. Woody: Whatever! Black Yoshi: Come on Tony. It's nothing. Tony: O-ok... He continues to follow the three and they go upstairs. Tony: This is starting to get spooky around here! Maguro: Hey guys! Tony then jumps screaming in terror. Black Yoshi: OOOO FOLK YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!! Shrek: I crapped myself! Woody: It's just Maguro! Maguro: Yeah. What are you guys doing here? Tony: (Scared) Tr-Trying to find the missing user in this building? Maguro: Oh, if you are looking for him, he could be either downstairs or upstairs! But I'd say spilt up if you know what's good for ya! Woody: Umm, ok? Maguro: See you later-- Suddenly, she gets dragged by an unknown force. Maguro: AHHHHH HELP!!!! Black Yoshi: MAGURO!!! Shrek: TUNA DONKEY!!!!! She is dragged down in bare sight and is suddenly no where to be seen. Woody: OH MY ASS... Tony: REEEEE!!! THE DEMONS TOOK HER!!! POOOOOOOPPP!!!! Black Yoshi: Calm down folks. I might know how to deal with this. Shrek: You MIGHT?! Black Yoshi: Well we are lost here and Maguro just died! I think? Tony: Who knows... Shrek: The tuna could be anywhere now? ???: Hello? Black Yoshi: What's that? They turn around and they see... Normal Person: I am a normal person! And you know what I do to people who try to find me? Woody: Wait, you're the missing user? Normal Person: Eeeeeyep! Shrek: What did you do with tuna donkey?? Normal Person: Maguro? Woody: Yes! Normal Person: About that... He opens a door and it shows a Ravager brutally eating Maguro's corpse while two Pillagers are also seen. Tony: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Black Yoshi: WHAT THE F*** FOLK?! WHY WOULD YOU'S DO THAT?! Pillager 2: EXPLORERS... Pillager 1: I knew it! The ravager then roars loudly. Normal Person: GET THEM MEN!! Woody: RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!! The pillagers then charge after the four with the large ravager as Normal Person follows. Normal Person: I love being the owner of the outpost! It's my duty! Pillager 2: WE CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY! Pillager 1: Yeah! They might tell the public what we were doing back there! The ravager goes on full speed and Black Yoshi and his friends hide in a bush. Black Yoshi: That was a close one! Shrek: Yeah donkey! But how do we get that grey donkey and those other weird donkeys? Black Yoshi then sees a prison near by. Black Yoshi: Hmmmmmm... Imma need your full attention. Woody: Ok! Tony: What is it? I'm listening! He then whispers into everybody's ears. Pillager 2: DRAT THOSE NO GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOTS!!! Normal Person: You better find them or it is your lives! Pillager 1: Well come on out then! The ravager roars even loudly. Black Yoshi: Oh here we are! They all come out of the bush and then run off to the prison. Normal Person: AFTER THEM!!! The four start running after Black Yoshi an his friends. Soon, they come across a prison cell and hide in a sewer drain. Black Yoshi: Alright! Woody: Hopefully we got em! Normal Person: They went in there! The ravager roars and the four then enter the cell. Shrek then struggles to get out of the sewer drain but with all his might, he manages to anyways. He then closes the cell while Tony locks it up. Tony: REEEEEEE!!! Shrek: We got em tiger donkey! Normal Person, the pillages and the ravager look back at the four. Normal Person: DRAT IT!! Pillager 1: They fooled us! Pillager 2: I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! Black Yoshi: Well, you folks enjoy a fun time in here! Imma get that five hundred dollars now-- Suddenly, the door behind them creaks open... Tony: Huh? Out of the darkness comes a horrifically mauled Maguro who screeches loudly at Black Yoshi and his friends. Black Yoshi: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S A DEMON FOLK!!! Normal Person: NICE!!! Shrek: RUNNN DONKEY!!! Woody: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!! Tony: REEEEEEEEEE!!!!! The four then run off while mauled Maguro chases after them. Normal Person, the pillagers and the ravager laugh at this while it irises out on them. ---------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Normal Person since The Break In!. * This is the first short horror story to be distributed by "RH Midnight" in the Fanon Distribution Program. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Woody Episodes Category:Normal Person Episodes Category:Pillagers Episodes Category:The Ravager Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program